My Relight
by Shadows of Liberty
Summary: Je m'appelle Shadow. Et moi aussi j'étais là, moi aussi j'ai tout vu. Tout, même ce que vous ignorez. Et certaines vérités ne peuvent plus rester dans l'Ombre plus longtemps. Considérez cela comme un témoignage, un témoignage d'un orpheline qui a eu la malchance de naitre avec une intelligence un peu supérieure à la moyenne. Bon voyage...
1. Chapitre I: Introduction

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour une histoire qu'encore une fois vous pouvez avoir vue sur **Fanfic-fr**_ _encore sous le pseudonyme **Dark-louve**._

_My Relight...Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire vis-à-vis de cette histoire, sinon qu'elle est assez longue et qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi, j'y consacre énormément de temps._

_Elle est vue par Shadow, (à, ma Shadow...) qui est un personnage que j'ai crée il y a longtemps, elle est dans beaucoup de mes histoires, de différents Fandoms. Donc, vous serez susceptibles de la retrouver dans beaucoup de mes fanfic's._

_Sur ce, j'espère que My Relight vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et de Takeshi Obata._

_Seule Shadow m'appartient._

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment commencer ce carnet.<p>

Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je tiens un « journal intime ».

Bon, au cas où ce cahier tomberait entre les mains d'une personne qui ne me connaît pas, et c'est très probable, je vais commencer par me présenter.

Je m'appelle Shadow.

Je suis plutôt grande, j'ai les cheveux noirs, assez longs et les yeux rouges.

Ma peau est très pâle, ce qui crée un contraste impressionnant, à ce que l'on dit.

À la Wammy's house, mon orphelinat, j'étais « connue » sous le pseudonyme Spirit ou sous la lettre S, tout simplement.

Si vous êtes tombé sur ce carnet sans en connaître l'auteur, vous n'auriez pas pu deviner qui je suis sans cette coutre description.

Après tout, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de connue, non, je suis même presque inconnue de tous et aussi de la plupart des orphelins de la Wammy's.

Et puis, dans cet orphelinat, nous étions élevés dans le plus grand secret dans le le seul but de devenir un jour le Grand Ô Grand L.

Mais là, je m'égare.

J'ai reçu ce carnet pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

Il m'a été offert par une personne qui compte énormément pour moi.

Une personne dont je n'ai aujourd'hui presque aucune nouvelles.

Si peu que ça en devient insupportable.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le treize septembre et j'ai dix-neuf ans.

Je sais bien qu'il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour me pencher sur ma vie qui est maintenant plutôt vide mais ce ne sont pas vraiment mes mémoires que j'inscris en ces lignes.

Voyez ça comme...une sorte de témoignage.

Témoignage qui n'aura sans doute jamais aucune utilité.

Cependant, je tenais absolument a rédiger ces pages pour que certaines vérités voient enfin le jour à travers vos yeux, vous qui lisez ces malheureuses lignes.

Cependant si vous, cher lecteur, connaissez un tant soit peu l'histoire de la Wammy's house et de ses orphelins ou bien de toutes les affaires qui ont récemment éclaté et qui pour certaines ont pour source cet orphelinat, vous faites bien de lire ce qui va vous être dévoilé.

Ce journal rassemblera les récits de la vie ainsi que des sentiments d'une orpheline qui a eu la malchance de venir au monde avec un intelligence un peu supérieure à la normale.

Bon voyage, Joyeux cauchemars...


	2. Chapitre II: Once Upon a December

Je vais en toute logique commencer par le début de mon histoire, notre histoire, car elle ne concerne pas que moi bien que ce carnet m'appartienne.

Je vais donc commencer par le début de ma vie, enfin de ma nouvelle vie, celle qui a commencé a mon arrivée à la Wammy's House.

C'était en décembre, il y a de cela treize ans.

J'avais alors six ans.

Cela faisait deux ans que mes parents étaient morts.

Deux ans que nous avions été séparés.

Deux ans que j'étais seule.

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de sociable mais sa présence m'a toujours été indispensable.

Sachez aussi que je ne suis pas très émotive.

Et de ce fait j'ai toujours été comme une sorte de monstre aux yeux des gens.

Par exemple, je n'ai pas pleuré lorsque mes parents sont morts.

Et il en était de même à leur enterrement.

Tout le monde doit mourir un jour, eux ne font pas exception.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurer sur quelque chose comme la mort, qui un phénomène inéluctable auquel personne ne peut rien.

C'est inutile et parfaitement futile.

Mais revenons en au sujet principal.

Ce matin là, un homme qui se faisait appeler Watari était venu me chercher à mon orphelinat.

Il était peu loquace, cependant, il m'avait dit être intéressé par mon potentiel. Et aussi qu'il m'emmenait dans un endroit pour les enfant « comme moi ».

Que voulait-il dire ?

Sur l'instant, je n'eus pas compris.

Des enfants « comme moi », des orphelins ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi me sortir de mon orphelinat ?

J'ai réfléchi à ce problème tout le long de la route qui me conduisait à Winchester sans pour autant trouver de réponse.

Nous voilà arrivés devant l'immense portail de fer forgé à côté duquel était inscrit sur une plaque de bronze « Wammy's House ».

le parc qui entourait qui entourait le gigantesque manoir n'étendait à perte de vue.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la bâtisse et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau d'un homme que Watari avait appelé Roger.

Simple, tout était simple ici.

Et c'est avec cette simplicité que Roger me demanda mon nom.

J'hésitais à lui répondre, après tout, je ne le connaissais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, tu te sentiras bien et personne ne te jugera.

Cette douceur dans sa voix me mit un peu plus en confiance.

-Shadow, dis-je d'une voix dénuée de sentiments et presque inaudible, je m'appelle Shadow.

-Shadow ? C'est joli, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Quant à moi, fidèle à moi même, je n'ai pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Bien, tu porteras donc la lettre S.

Il te faut un pseudonyme, en aurais-tu un qui te plairait ? Me demanda Roger.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bien, ce n'est pas grave, le numéro de ta chambre est le 22.

Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Ainsi je pourrai te faire visiter l'orphelinat.

-Non, merci, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, dis-je avant de m'en aller.

En sortant, je vis Watari qui attendait sûrement la fin de mon entretien avec Roger.

L'homme entra dans le bureau et j'eus entendu un bout de leur discussion :

-Tu as l'air de l'apprécier cette enfant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je crois que je vais beaucoup l'apprécier.

Je me remis à marcher silencieusement.

Ce que j'entendis me mit du baume au cœur.

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents que l'on m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais et que l'on me faisait pas passer pour une demeurée.

Je continuai ma marche silencieuse et je m'arrêtai devant une porte.

Numéro 22, ma chambre.

Doucement, je tournai la poignée et découvris une grande pièce à la décoration simple mais spacieuse.

On se serait cru dans un de ces vieux manoirs anglais.

Je rangeais mes maigres possessions et partis à la découverte de l'orphelinat.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'arrêtai devant une porte que j'ouvris.

Un grenier.

Un immense grenier vide.

Comme moi.

J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi.

J'ai toujours aimé l'ambiance des greniers et je sentais que j'allais m'y plaire.

Le reste de l'après midi passa sans que j'ai eu une quelconque notion du temps qui s'était écoulé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Qui cela pouvait être ?

Ce grenier était désert de tout meuble et de la poussière s'était formée dans tout les coins, signe que personne n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis un bon bout de temps.

Conclusion, quelqu'un savait que j'étais ici et cette personne voulait me voir.

Étonnant.

Je ne connaissais personne ici et personne ne me connaissais.

Alors qui ?

À ce moment, je vis le visage de Roger.

-Ah te voilà Shadow, dit-il d'un ton soulagé.

Il s'était inquiété ?

Cela me surpris, d'habitude, les gens se fichent éperdument de moi et de ce qui peut m'arriver.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Je voulais simplement te prévenir qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

-Merci, dis-je avant de passer la porte.

-Shadow !

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Que faisais-tu dans le grenier ?

-Je m'y sens bien, fut ma seule réponse.

Je me rendis alors au réfectoire indiqué par Roger.

Comme je le pensais, plusieurs enfants bruyants étaient rassemblés ici.

Je n'aimais pas cet endroit et je ne l'aime toujours pas aujourd'hui.

Je me contentai d'un pt de confiture de fraise (qui est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère, culinairement parlant) posé seul sur une table.

Une fois revenue à « mon » grenier, ce commençai à manger.

J'adore l'arôme sucré de la fraise sur mes lèvres.

Je me délectai de ce goût jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus rien dans le pot.

Je ne savais toujours pas l'heure qu'il était mais je pense qu'il devais faire nuit.

Je me dirigeai vers les grands rideaux que j'ouvris.

En effet, il faisait bien nuit.

La pleine lune semblait, de son immensité pure et lumineuse, veiller sur le monde endormi, en bonne reine des songes.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le rebord matelassé de la fenêtre pour continuer ma contemplation de ce magnifique ciel nocturne.

Le lendemain, c'était mon premier jour de cours à la Wammy's House.

Arrivée à la salle de classe, je me mis directement tout au fond, sur la dernière table.

Le début du cours se passa plutôt bien, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ma présence.

Parfait.

C'était aussi pour moi une parfaite occasion de pouvoir cerner les autres enfant en observant leur comportement, leurs mimiques et, le tout, dans le silence religieux de la classe.

D'ailleurs, j'avais remarque que le professeur avait l'aire contrarié, et en particulier lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur une place vide du premier rang.

-Où est passé Backup ?

-Il doit encore sécher cet abruti ! Commenta un élève, le sourire en coin.

-Fire ! Surveille ton langage !

Fire... Un garçon aux cheveux rougeâtres, comme des flammes.

Un garçon prétentieux et désagréable.

Mais ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation pour le moment.

Je me demandait qui pouvait bien être ce « Backup ».

L'heure de cours de termina et je quittai discrètement la salle.

-Hé, _B_ ! Attends deux secondes ! Cria une personne ne me tirant le bras pour que je lui fasse face.

-Mais t'es un fille toi ! Fit Fire, interloqué.

-Bravo Sherlock ! Quelle déduction ! Dis-je d'une voix totalement neutre.

-Et où est Backup dans ce cas ?

-Et comment le saurais-je ?

Ma voix totalement dénuée de sentiments et mes yeux vides avaient fait leur effet.

Maintenant, il devait me prendre pour une folle ou quelque chose du genre.

-T'es comme _lui_, tu fais flipper, dit-il avant de me tourner le dos et de s'en aller.

« Comme _lui_ » ?

Comme qui ? Me suis-je demandée à ce moment là.

Les jours passèrent et les orphelins commençaient à « remarquer » ma présence.

À vrai dire, en cours, on y faisait pas vraiment attention, par contre les autres enfants semblaient avoir remarqué que le grenier de l'orphelinat n'était plus vide de présence.

J'avais, un jour, surprit une discussion entre quelques enfants et voici ce que j'ai entendu :

-Au fait, est ce que le grenier est occupé maintenant ?

-Non pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été désert.

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Et des pas aussi...

-Ah bon ? Tu as peut être rêvé.

-Et si c'était un fantôme ?

J'étais partie à ce moment là.

Un micro sourire vin animer mes lèvres.

Parfait.

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Je ne voulais pas que l'on remarque ma présence.

Je désirais exister sous la forme d'une ombre ou d'un écho.

Mais un fantôme...C'est bien aussi.

Et puis d'ordinaire, les gens on peur de ces entités.

Ainsi, j'étais sûre que personne ne viendrai dans « mon » grenier pour me déranger.

Ma précieuse solitude ne sera donc pas troublée.

Parfait.

Vraiment parfait.

Bien, dans ce cas, je serai un fantôme.

Un fantôme.

Un esprit.

Spirit.

Maintenant, je m'appellerai Spirit.


	3. Chapitre III: Retrouvailles

Cela faisait six moi que j'étais arrivée à la Wammy's House et j'avais maintenant sept ans.

Je m'étais maintenant parfaitement habituée à cet étrange orphelinat.

En effet, sachez-le (ou souvenez-vous, tout dépend de qui vous êtes), les enfants d'ici, les Wammy's childrens, comme certains se plaisent à nous appeler, sont différents des enfants lambda.

Outre le fait que la grande majorité de ces orphelins possèdent d'étranges manies ainsi qu'un caractère qui est bien propre à chacun d'eux, ils sont aussi intelligents, très intelligents.

Des génies.

Pour tout ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, la Wammy's est un orphelinat pour enfants surdoués. Un orphelinat fondé pour une seule et unique personne, L. Le Ô vénérable L.

Enfin pour être plus précise, pour trouver un successeur digne de ce nom à L, le meilleur détective du siècle.

Et de ce fait, nous avions, chaque semaine, en plus des cours « standards », des cours de criminologie et des simulations d'enquête. Bien sûr, à l'issue de ces cours, nous étions évalués et du résultat de ces examens se formait un classement.

Naturellement, plus nous étions haut placés, plus nous avions de chances de devenir un jour L. Ce classement était très important pour tous les orphelins de la Wammy's House.

Être en tête de ce classement était pour eux un objectif, un but à atteindre ou plutôt LE but a atteindre.

En ce qui me concerne, le miens n'est absolument pas d'être en tête de ce fichu classement et encore moins de succéder à L. D'une part parce que si, un jour, je parviens à faire des choses fantastiques avec mon cerveau et ma logique, autant que ce soit en mon nom et d'autre part, je ne me vois pas du tout porter « le nom » de quelqu'un de mort, de prendre sa place, de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais trouvé ce que je voulais faire, mon objectif.

Certes, j'allais, tout comme L, enquêter. Mais pas en tant que future L. En tant que Moi. En tant que S. C'est ce que je voulais.

Ainsi, avec tout les moyens dont je disposerai, je serais enfin en mesure de le retrouver.

Mais revenons en à mon histoire. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, cela faisait six mois que j'étais entrée à la Wammy's. J'avais exactement sept ans et huit jours.

Je m'étais depuis ces six mois habituée à la nouvelle vie qui est devenue la mienne.

En dehors des cours, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans "mon" grenier.

Une grande partie de ce temps, je lisais ou j'écrivais. J'adore écrire. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'écris ce carnet et le tiens à jour.

Mais surtout, je jouais aux échecs. En plus d'adorer ce jeu, il m'était très utile pour mes enquêtes, bien que je n'en faisais pas des vraies, car enfin, je n'avais que sept ans à ce moment là.

Ce jeu m'aidait à structurer et à élaborer ma stratégie. En fait, je jouais les pièces en fonction des actions des criminels sur lesquels j'enquêtais.

Et plus de plus de pouvoir anticiper les actes desdits criminels, je pouvais les manipuler et dresser un profil psychologique. Mais là je m'égare encore, désolée.

Et m'étant habituée à une certaine routine, je ne me doutais pas du tout à ce moment là que cette journée serait loin d'être banale.

Comment aurais-je pu m'en douter, après tout, elle avait commencé normalement.

Comme d'habitude, je suis allée en cours les quatre premières heures de la matinée où j'avais encore entendu ces rumeurs comme quoi il y avait un fantôme dans le grenier, ce qui m'amusait, d'autres disaient qu'il y avait une âme errante qui hantait le grenier et que c'était probablement une victime de Backup.

Je me demandais de plus en plus qui pouvait être ce garçon.

En plus d'avoir la réputation d'un parfait rebelle, on le traitait comme un meurtrier, ce qui n'est tout de même pas rien.

Et puis il y a ce que Fire m'avait dit il y a quelques mois, sur le fait que je ressemblerai à ce Backup.

Bon, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit mais il m'avait quand même confondue avec lui, ce qui revient au même.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que la sonnerie avait retenti. Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire pour prendre le pot de confiture que Roger m'avait mit de côté.

Je l'aimais bien.

Malgré le fait qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas vraiment apprécier les enfants, il était très gentil avec moi depuis mon arrivée à l'orphelinat. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant car d'ordinaire, les gens ne m'aimaient pas.

Mon repas je main, je retournai "chez moi" pour terminer les six romans que j'avais à lire et a résumer pour le cours de français.

Au bout de quatre heures et mes résumés rédigés, je décidais de jouer un peu aux échecs.

Seule, comme toujours mais je n'en aimais pas moins ce jeu.

Je m'arrêtai au bout de cinq parties et je décidai de me rendre à la bibliothèque afin de rendre les livres que j'avais emprunté. En sortant, je vis Roger qui avait l'air contrarié.

-Bonjour Roger, dis-je poliment de ma voix implacablement neutre.

-Tiens ! Bonjour Sha...

-Spirit. Maintenant c'est Spirit, coupais-je.

-Oh ! Tu t'es trouvé un pseudonyme qui te plaît, c'est bien. Spirit, c'est joli.

- Merci. Oh et merci aussi pour les pots de confiture.

-Mais de rien. Je ne te vois pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Il afficha un sourire crispé avant de tourner les talons.

-Roger ?

-Hm ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ah ! Non tout va bien, juste un élève qui est particulièrement éreintant, il me fatigue.

-Vous devriez vous reposer.

-Merci de ta sollicitude.

Il me sourit encore une fois mais son visage s'était adouci. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi.

En continuant mon chemin, je m'arrêtais devant la salle de musique dans laquelle je décidai d'entrer.

Un magnifique piano à queue noir ouvert se dressait fièrement au centre de la pièce.

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de m'y asseoir et d'y pianoter une mélodie. Ma mère avait commencé à m'apprendre le piano quand j'étais petite.

J'avais certes, seulement quatre ans mais je me souvenais exactement de ce qu'elle m'avait apprit, placer mes doigts, les notes, lire des partions... De tout, d'absolument tout. Ma mémoire, des fois, je la maudissais. Je "souffrais" d'hypermnésie. Ce n'est pas une maladie, je le sais, mais des fois, pour moi, c'est tout comme.

Cette capacité à ce souvenir de tout, ne rien oublier, c'est éprouvant parfois. On a tous des choses que l'on veut oublier. Des moments difficiles par exemple. Les miens me hantent et me hanteront toujours. Je ne peux pas les oublier, j'essaye pourtant. Mais c'est impossible, je n'y arrive pas.

Soudainement, une surveillante entra dans la pièce et me tira de mes pensées.

-S ?

Je tournais nonchalamment la tête.

-Il est tard, il faudrait aller te coucher. Viens, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Non, je peux très bien y aller seule, merci, dis-je doucement mais fermement pour faire comprendre à cette surveillante de me laisser tranquille.

Je suis très bien capable de trouver ma chambre seule bien que je n'y aille jamais.

De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'aperçoive que je logeais dans le grenier.

Je regagnais ma "chambre" et m'asseyais sur le rebord matelassé et confortable de ma fenêtre pour regarder l'immense parc de la Wammy's et la ville situés en contrebas.

Les heures passaient petit à petit et les dernières lueurs du jours s'estompaient afin de laisser place à la douce obscurité de la nuit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, j'entendis du bruit.

Des pas plus précisément.

Des pas traînants mais très souples.

Un son qui, je ne savais pas pourquoi, m'étais familier.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'à la tombée de la nuit quelqu'un venait rôder près de mon grenier sans pour autant y entrer.

Qu'espérait-il y trouver?

Car de toute façon personne ne savait qu'il était occupé.

"Officiellement" ce grenier est et a toujours été vide.

Il y avait juste cette rumeur ridicule selon laquelle un fantôme hanterait les lieux.

Stupide, tellement stupide.

Ah ce que ces enfants pouvaient être puérils parfois ! Naturellement, loin de moi de démentir cette rumeur et faire état de mon existence au sein de cet orphelinat.

J'avais ma précieuse solitude à préserver.

Et je remerciais vraiment Roger de ne pas m'obliger à en sortir inutilement.

Soudain, un son m'interpella.

Ou plutôt une absence m'interpella.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés.

Peut être que le rôdeur s'était décidé à partir. Non, je l'aurais entendu s'éloigner.

Donc, il était toujours derrière la porte.

Peut être essayait-il d'écouter pour savoir si oui ou non il y avait quelqu'un dans le grenier.

Il pouvait attendre longtemps dans ce cas.

Je ne comptais me trahir ainsi.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je ne cillai pas.

Je restai là, sans bouger, à contempler le ciel nocturne.

Je réfléchissais à l'identité de l'envahisseur.

Qui, à part Roger, avait la certitude de ma présence ici au point d'entrer?

-Tch ! J'entendais de plus en plus de rumeurs qui disaient qu'il y avait un fantôme ici alors, histoire de me marrer, je suis venu voir mais si j'avais su que c'était _toi_...

D'un coup, je me pétrifiai.

Cette voix... Cette vois que je brûlais de pouvoir réécouter... Non... C'est impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_...

Lentement, je me retournai.

Et là ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un miroir.

Ces cheveux corbeau, ces perles de sang à la place des yeux.

C'était bien lui...

-Beyond...murmurai-je doucement.

C'était bien mon frère.

-Bonsoir Shadow, répondit-il en souriant.

Je frissonnais. Cela faisait des mois que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé par mon vrai prénom.

Mais l'entendre dans la bouche de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur m'emplissait de bonheur.

Enfin...Enfin je l'avait retrouvé. Et dans un élan de joie intense, je me jetais dans les bras qu'il me tendait, étreinte qu'il me rendit tendrement.

* * *

><p>Merci à ceux qui on lu jusqu'ici !<p>

Je veux vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera long, je ne sais donc pas du tout quand je le posterai, mais je vais faire en sorte que ça soit le plus rapidement possible !

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à bientôt !


End file.
